


Devil in a cloak

by bellsmm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #SpookyBingoMX, Antichrist, Cute, Fluffy, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Romance, Satanism, Wizards, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsmm/pseuds/bellsmm
Summary: Im Changkyun is the antichrist of this generation and also a very strict teacher at the Satanic Arts Academy. Lee Jooheon is his annoying and adorable boyfriend.





	Devil in a cloak

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
Yeah this is my first story completely in English and I'm very nervous. English is not my first language as you can guess. I'm actually brazilian. 
> 
> This is a very cute and very short story that I wrote while remembering American Horror Story: Apocalypse. 
> 
> The Spooky Bingo's chosen prompt for this one is "black velvet". 
> 
> I also posted it on a brazilian fanfiction' site in portuguese. Here's the link: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/devil-in-a-cloak-17589539
> 
> Hope you like it.

The black velvet cloak is very shiny against the dim and trembling light of the big candles. A dark figure walks through the main corridor of the school, its steps very hard and loud. Everybody knows the owner of that cloak and loud steps. Changkyun is the new incarnation of the antichrist in that generation, the evil in flesh and bone and one of the teachers of the council. His golden short hair is in a side-part, matching with his golden eyebrow piercing.

He is one of the scariest adults in the whole school and has that incredible sum of powers. All are aware that he is the one that will perpetuate the satanic cult through that era but many are very scared of him. Professor Changkyun always has that very straight face while walking in the school, adding his overconfidence. He knows he is powerful and no one can deny it.

“Can you please smile a little more, honey?” Professor Jooheon asks while meeting him in the hallway. Lee is carrying some papers about the last monthly test. All of the teachers are very busy grading each student’s answer about magic and satanic rituals.

“And why would I do that?” the antichrist wrinkles his nose. The idea of being all touchy-feely and effusive does not sound very appealing.

“Because you look very scary when you have that serious face of yours. And you’re kind of scaring the younger ones,” he laughs, “They think that you would cast a spell on them.”

“Not my problem, Jooheon. I’m sorry” the younger apologizes and walks a little faster to his classroom. Jooheon walks even faster and smiles sweetly as he reaches him.

_Dammit!_

“Yes, it is your problem _Mr. I Am the Antichrist, Be Afraid of Me. _You can be very bad when you want, darling. But you’re not cold hearted as you think.”

“Oh please Lee Jooheon, what do you want from me?”

It is obvious that Changkyun is very tired. He did spent whole dawn creating a new spell that would evoke a very cruel spirit from the underworld, only to destroy it.

“I want you to stop pretending to be such a dumbass,” he answers and then sighs “and I want you to be like you really are with me, a sweetie.”

“I am sweet to you because you’re my fucking boyfriend, idiot. Moreover, here at the school I am a teacher! I need to be a little stiffer with the students,” Explained the antichrist with a tired countenance.

Jooheon rolled his eyes. Changkyun took a little moment to look at his boyfriend in more detail and smiled. The latter is the exact opposite of him. While the antichrist wears only black and navy blue clothing, Lee wears very bright colors and especially white. Even the makeup is very different between the two. Changkyun prefers the heavy black eyeliner, while his lover wears very sparkly glitter on his cheeks and a subtle eyeliner. Even being so cute and gentle, Jooheon is still a satanic wizard like the antichrist himself.

“By the way babe,” the younger looked at Jooheon from head to toe “you look very hot today.”

“Thank you. You look very sexy yourself,” answers Lee “Is that a new cloak?”

Changkyun smiles even more.

“Yeah. Did you like it?”

“Sure, honey. It looks gorgeous on you,” the older says “And you smiled, Love.”

“Damn, Lee Jooheon!” the antichrist snarls and then laughs together with his boyfriend. He knows that he doesn’t like to be smiley with everyone. However, with Jooheon _it is _different.


End file.
